


Gold's Valentine Surprise

by EmilieBrown, rumbellegold11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heart, Red - Freeform, Roses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbellegold11/pseuds/rumbellegold11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business man Nicholas Gold takes his love, librarian Belle French out on a Valentine date at Granny's. The couple have been in a relationship for quite some time. While on the date Nicholas Gold has a surprise for his blue eyed Beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold's Valentine Surprise

**Summary: Business man Nicholas Gold takes his love, librarian Belle French out on a Valentine date at Granny's. The couple have been in a relationship for quite some time. While on the date Nicholas Gold has a surprise for his blue eyed Beauty.**

Valentine writing contest for Rumbelle For The Win

Prompt: rumbelle, red, heart, rose

Rating: M

Nicholas Gold was rushing around his shop looking frantically around for the engagement ring he had gotten his beloved Belle. He planned to ask Belle to marry him on their date tonight. Continuing to look around he was on the verge of panicking. He could not find it anywhere. He has looked everywhere for it and he was unable to find the ring. Maybe he left in the cadillac. Or maybe he left it at their victorian home. Wherever it was. It needed to be found. In fact soon. He had to be at the library shortly to pick up Belle from work for their five o'clock date at Granny's. It was Valentine's after all and Nicholas wanted to make it memorable.

Enraged that he couldn't find the ring, the pawnbroker swung his cane over his head and let it smash down upon the glass displays. The glass shattered and sprayed everywhere. Gold walks to the backroom and starts rummaging through the closet. Maybe he had put it in there. As he looks through it he spots the ring box on the top shelf under some clothes. Grabbing the box. He opens it and when he sees the ring inside he gives a sigh of relief. He pockets it, he's ready for the date. Walking back to the front of the shop he grabs a broom and starts to sweep up the glass that scattered upon the floor. Once that's done he grabs his car keys and exits the shop, locking it behind him. He drives his way across the to street to the library.

Exiting the vehicle the man made his way in the library and smiled at the sight of his darling Belle. She was starting to close up for the holiday. Putting a few books on the top shelf. Nick makes his way towards her, the occasional tap tap of his cane making Belle known who was in her library. The beauty turns around and see's her lover right behind her.

"Careful, sweetheart. We don't want a repeat performance of last time you were on that later." Nicholas shuddered remembering that day vividly. Belle falling off the ladder nearly gave him a heart attack. He was lucky to catch her in time

"You going to catch me if I fall, Nick?" The woman grinned chuckling at her man. "If I do you're there to pick me up." Laughing Belle made her way down the ladder.

"It's not funny. You almost done here? We're going to be late." Nicholas questioned as Belle jumped the rest of the way down the ladder. She wrapped her arms around Nicholas's neck and the couple swayed together, their foreheads touching.

"Let me see if I have everything." Belle twirled out of Nick's arms making her way to her desk. Nicholas followed behind. Belle grabbed her black shawl off of her chair and donned it. She turned around into the arms of her love and the two met in a short but brief kiss. The couple pulled back and blue eyes met chocolate. "I love you, Nicholas." Belle nuzzled against the Beast of Storybrooke's neck.

"I love you, too." Pulling away, Nick linked his fingers with Belle's and they made their way out of the library and to the cadillac. Opening the door for his beloved Belle grinned and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Getting in on the driver sides Gold started the vehicle and made his way to the diner. Walking into Granny's Belle's eyes lit up with wonder. The diner was valentine themed. There were decorations on the walls and there was a ballet of romantic music playing in the background. The tables had bouquets of red roses on them, star shaped candles and little red hearts scattered among them. It was simply gorgeous. He could not have picked a better place to propose to his lover. Picking a table the couple settled down.

They looked over the menu. Ruby came over and asks them if they would be getting their usual order. The couple decline. Nicholas orders some red wine with steak. Belle orders a chicken caesar salad. Once she took down their order Ruby leaves to place their order and to bring the red wine. Ruby arrives back with two wine glasses and bottle of wine. She walks away as Gold grabs the bottle. He attempts to pour the wine, but the man's nerves are so shot he spills most of it on the table. Belle jumps up from her seat to help clean it up as Ruby rushes over with a wet rag to clean it up. Feeling awful Gold can't help but feel like that this may turn out to be the worst date ever. Once the couple are once more alone, Gold nervously looks up at his true love. She's smiling at him and the man smiles back. Maybe this won't be the worst date ever. Gold reaches his hand up on the table and grasps Belle's in his. Their fingers interlock and the couple just stare at one another. Ruby arrives shortly with their dinner. They start conversing while eating. Belle tells him about the newest book she was reading. Nicholas couldn't help but stop eating. When Belle started discussing about her newest book he couldn't help but get lost in her beauty. She always had a sort of ethereal light around her. Her blue eyes glowing her smile breathtaking.

As they finish their food Ruby comes over asking if they would like to order dessert. Dessert would be the perfect time for him to propose. Sadly though luck was not in his favour. As Ruby left to get their dessert Nicholas reached in his pocket to grab the box that contained the engagement ring. But luck was not in his favour the ring must have fallen out of his pocket in the car. He didn't have a good excuse to make that would not make Belle suspicious. Once their dessert arrived the couple fed one another. Belle giggled and leaned over kissing Nicholas on the mouth. Her cold lips feeling tantalizing on his warm one.

Once the bill was paid for the couple left. Walking hand in hand to the car. Before Nick opened the car door for Belle he pulled her into the circle of his arms and the two stood on the sidewalk. Their foreheads touching and their arms wrapped around one another. The townsfolk walking by gave them looks, some ranging from disgust to understanding. Once home, Nick parked the car. He turns to look at Belle.

"Why don't you head to the living room and pick out a movie. I'll be in shortly and make us some popcorn." Belle nods and leans over and kisses him before she exits the vehicle. Once she's in their salmon coloured house he starts to look for the ring. Finding it he puts it in his pants pocket. Upon entering the house he saw the movie on the coffee table. Belle was nowhere in view. "Belle, sweetheart?" He called out.

"I'm upstairs. I'm getting dressed." Making his way to the kitchen he started the popcorn. While it was cooking he made his way to the den. He started the fire, made a bed out of blankets on the floor in front of the television. He put the movie in. The microwave went off signalling the popcorn was done. Nicholas put the popcorn in a bowl and made his way in the living room. He stopped short at what he saw. Belle was settled on the blanket. She was wearing one of his button up shirts and what appeared to be nothing else. She looked up at him, giving him a cheeky grin and looking him up and down. He had taken off his jacket earlier and was wearing nothing but his partially unbuttoned dress shirt and slacks.

"You look handsome, Nick." His beauty said as he made his way towards her. Belle stood up taking the popcorn from him and rubbing her hand up his chest. "Thank you, darling." With popcorn in hand and a sway to her hips she settled down on the blanket. The man could feel himself hardening at the site of his lover. He needed to get it under control. Settling down beside her, Nicholas played the movie. Love Actually. The couple sat cuddled together as they watched the movie. Occasionally kissing and roving hands. As the movie ended Nicholas felt for the ring in his pocket. He slid it out and turned to look to Belle.

Bringing his hands up to cup her cheek he lent forward and captured her mouth in a kiss. Belle's fingers glided to his neck. Nicholas left a sensual trail of kisses in his wake. He suckled her pulse point. Belle arched her neck, moaning as she tightened her arms around his neck. Nicholas pulled back making Belle whine.

"Belle. Not a day goes by that I don't think of our future together. I love you to the moon and back. I'd do anything to make you happy. You make me stronger, you make me a better man.I'm so happy with you in my life. Without you I was a horrible monstrous man. I still am a monster. But you love me for me. You don't try to change me and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Would you do me the greatest honour of becoming Mrs. Gold?" Belle gasped. She was not expecting this. Sure her and Nicholas have been together for a few years and known one another longer than that. But a marriage proposal? It was the last thing on her mind. Looking at the ring that he presented to her Belle couldn't help but think it was gorgeous. It was two simple gold bands connected together. A heart shaped red ruby was centred on it. It glinted in the fire light.

Belle was quiet for some time. Nicholas was starting to close up in himself. He was waiting for the rejection that was sure to come. Just has he was fixing to put the ring back in his pocket Belle threw herself at him. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she hugged him, smothering her lips to his. She locked her arms around him, running her hands through his hair. Gold nibbled her lips until she opened her mouth to his. Their tongues collided. Tasting one another. Belle's hands trailed down Nicholas's chest. She shoved his shirt off of him. Pulling back the two were panting. Trying to catch their breath.

"Oh Nicholas yes. Yes I'll marry you. You make me the happiest woman in the universe. What we have. This. You and me. Us. It's true love." Nick grasped Belle's hand in his, he slid the ring on her finger and brought her hand to his lips. He locked eyes with her as he kissed the top of her hand. He in truth could not believe that Belle French had said yes to him. He knew she loved him. She was devoted to him. It shouldn't have been that surprising that she said yes. But with the hurts of his past it was hard to get used to the idea that someone would actually be willing to settle down with him in a marriage.

The couple's smoldering gaze locked on to one another. Nicholas pulls Belle down in the canopy of red silken blankets. Tonight he would make love to his fiancee, to worship her like she deserves to be worshipped. She is his goddess, his soul mate. His one true love. He hovers above her, peppers her neck with love bites and slowly unbuttons the shirt that she had upon her person. Pushing open the shirt he groans. She was wearing a red and black one piece lingerie set. Her breasts pushed up, almost falling out of the top. He kisses the tops of them. Belle moans. Throwing her head back as her fiance fills her with nothing but the pleasure of his kisses. Soon the clothes began to fall off and the two became connected together in the most intimate of ways. Their bodies becoming one and if anyone were to come by that night they would hear nothing but the pleasured moans of one librarian and the town beast. Unbeknownst to the couple, that night of loving resulted in the creation of another. They had conceived a life together. It was the most perfect Valentine Day for Nicholas Gold and soon to be Mrs. Belle Gold. The businessman and the librarian would have many trials in the future, but that my friends is for another day and another story.

**the end.**


End file.
